Metal or wood drawers slidably received in a cabinet desk or the like are well known. These drawers have a bottom wall and four upstanding sidewalls extending from the bottom wall at right angles. A pair of runners attached to opposed sidewalls of a drawer are each received in a separate track mounted in an opening which receives the drawer to slidably receive and guide the door for reciprocation into and out of the opening.
A plastic drawer formed by injection molding also has a bottom wall and four sidewalls. Plastic drawers are easy to clean, inexpensive to manufacture and are very durable. However, to facilitate removing a plastic drawer from an injection mold after it has been formed, a draft angle is provided between the sidewalls and the bottom wall such that the sidewalls extend from the bottom wall at an obtuse included angle. Thus, sidewalls of the plastic drawer are inclined relative to the adjacent walls of a substantially rectangular opening of a cabinet or the like in which the drawer is to be received. Therefore, any runner attached to the sidewall of the drawer would also be inclined relative to a track mounted in the drawer opening and would not fit or operate correctly with the track. Further, the opening must be of a size sufficient to receive the widest portion of the drawer and a runner attached directly to a more narrow portion of a sidewall of the drawer would not mate with a corresponding track in the opening.